1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position setting device for a steering column of a vehicle, particularly to a position setting device for the steering column of vehicle, wherein a telescoping device and a tilting device are controlled with one lever.
Generally, a steering column for a vehicle is installed within a cab so as to transmit rotary force which is generated from a steering handle, to a steering wheel.
And a telescopic device controlling the direction of axis and a tilt device controlling the direction of slant, are provided at this steering column so as to control the position of a steering handle according to the driver""s physical condition.
2. Description of Background Art
FIG. 1 is a side cross-sectional drawing showing a conventional position setting device of steering columns for vehicle. As illustrated, within a steering column (1) which is contractible due to the provision of telescoping inner and outer tubes, a steering shaft (2a) incorporating a universal joint (not illustrated) in one side of a middle segment, is installed so as to move together with and be bent or angled pursuant to the contraction of the steering column (1).
Meanwhile, a tilt device (3) is provided in the one side of the steering column (1) so as to support the steering shaft (2a) wherein by the universal joint, the upper portion of the steering shaft (2) has an adjustable angle of inclination relative to the lower portion.
This tilt device (3) is installed so as to pivot on a hinge (3b), the pull of a tilt lever (3a) leads a cam face (3c) which is installed on the same shaft as a hinge (3b), to open a rotation member (3d) and subsequently a tooth form (3e) becomes disengaged from an illustrated gear. As a result, the angle of inclination of the steering shaft (2a) is freely adjustable. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing the telescopic device. As illustrated, a telescopic device (4) is formed on the one-side face of the steering column (1).
And if a locking lever (4a) installed at the exterior of the steering column (1) is turned, a screw (4b) connected thereto is rotated. A fixation state with a steering shaft (2a) is thereby controlled.
By doing so, the steering column (1) will be moved axially when the screw (4b) is unscrewed and then is separated from the steering shaft (2).
In addition, if the screw (4b) is turned in the opposite direction, the steering shaft (2) becomes fixed within the steering column (1).
However, conventional position setting devices of steering columns for vehicles have the inconvenience that since separate levers for operating a tilt device and a telescopic assembly, are installed, to manufacture and install a steering column is complicated and it is hard to operate the tilt and the telescopic devices of such a steering column.
The present invention solves the above-described problems of conventional position setting devices of automotive steering columns. An object of the present invention is to provide a position setting assembly for steering column for a vehicle, which is easy to be manufactured and installed, and wherein a telescopic device and a tilt device may be controlled with a single lever.
Pursuant to the present invention, a position setting device for a steering column of a vehicle comprises a steering column having telescoping internal and external pipes for enabling alternate extension and contraction. A flexible or bendable steering shaft is disposed inside of the steering column, while a tilt device at one side of said steering column supports it according to a bend state of the steering shaft. A position control lever controls the tilt device by rotation. To that end, a wire cable including a wire, which is pulled by an amount determined by the degree of rotation of the steering shaft, is fixed on both sides of the bend in the steering shaft. The position setting device further comprises a tapered block which is moved by way of the wire and which is provided on a side with a guide protrusion. A lower block has a tapered guide groove for enabling movement of the lower block upwardly and downwardly by way of the guide protrusion which is inserted into the groove. A penetrate hole is provided through the external pipe to guide the up and down movement of the lower block. A support spring contacts the tapered block at one side in order to bias the lower block into a fixed engagement with the internal pipe.